


Yomo x Touka drabbles

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: Tokyo Ghoul: Re.<br/>Warnings: Crackship rumored to  being incestuous but without hard evidence, perhaps ooc.<br/>Couple: Yomo x Touka (yomouka).<br/>Rating: T / 13 +<br/>Summary: 4 short stories in the universe of Tokyo Ghoul: Re involving the couple Yomo x Touka. One-shot .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yomo x Touka drabbles

Drabble 1 - Do not be cold with customers:  
"If there's one thing Touka hate about her boyfriend is when he is cold with customers . As a boss, Touka not forgive this kind of actitude . She will already claimed:" Nii -san, i've talked to treat customers right. "That's the scolding in public . But the scolding in particular is as follows:" Renji Yomo, you exceeded at work this week. For this reason, i will strike and go to sleep on the couch. "The strikes were so many that our raven began to walk the line. The problem is that he does not like interacting with people. But he struggles as he can. Because otherwise, there will be strike. And he will have to sleep alone. He forgot as is sleeping with empty bed. It was the greatest punishment that a person like him could solve. But as a girlfriend and boss as the Touka. Oh, have to walk the line. In the line anyway. You can not be cold with customers. You can not want to strangle the annoying customers. You can not beat children that are cluttering the coffee. Why else the punishment comes in the night. "

Drabble 2 - Pillow War.  
"It was too much at night. It was raining. Thick drops beating against the window. The house was almost entirely dark. Except for the lamp room. Yomo read the newest book from that crazy and evil Ghoul known for Sen Takatsuki (aka Eto to close) . The work was interesting. A good picture about what was to be a Ghoul. Meanwhile, Touka was surfing the net via phone. But she was very bored. Touka was so bored she wanted to do something new. She suddenly had an idea. Touka noted that Yomo was so engrossed in reading. It was the right time. She picked up the pillow and hit him. Yomo was caught by surprise and fell off the bed. But you do not think he stood. He took another pillow and hit the Touka . War is war . Then the two were hitting the pillow each other till fall asleep . Touka killed the boredom of it . And Yomo grumbled about his interrupted reading;but deep down, deep down, he appreciated the prank. The book is for another day. 

"Drabble 3 - Alert, angry girlfriend"  
Since her times on Anteiku, Touka always had to deal with the bad behavior of some customers. Typically, humans. And now that she is older and more beautiful, it would be no different. But, she dealt well with it. When a customer too abused, the Yomo or Nishiki undertook to dispatch the brat out. Touka could handle flirtation directed to it. But she was to die when someone flirted with Yomo. Of course, the crow did not give space. Touka wanted to hit anyone that was flirting with her boyfriend. But she could not do that. It was because the two pretended to human community who were siblings. There have been days where Touka had to go to the bathroom because she was too angry. The Nishiki when saw the boss in this state, he came close to the Yomo and spoke softly to the elder : "Angry girlfriend , alert ! " " Angry girlfriend ,alert !"And Yomo was quiet and hoped the Touka not do anything stupid ."

Drabble 4 - Our double mask will not prevent happiness  
" Touka Kirishima and Renji Yomo was a Ghoul couple with a double weight on the back. The first weight was the fact that they are Ghouls trying to fit a human society . The second was pretend to the world that they were siblings, but being a couple behind the scenes. All public meetings would have to be very discreet. Public demonstrations of affectioni needed to be very careful. Because of this, our family ended up preferring to stay at home . A good remmeber was that they were both Cancerians. And people with this sun sign are very homemade, because love getting in their shell's . Their favorite activities were: watching movies, night intimate acts, pillow fight, bathing together . Not to mention, of course, to share good coffee. They loved one each other in the shadows . In their corner. Almost without anyone knowing (except Uta and Nishiki). It is the home's warmth that the best things happen. "

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Like it? Comments ?


End file.
